Nobody's Home
by Bluegarnet
Summary: Sonny has a terrible secret that she can't tell,or she will be doomed. But when a very unexpected person finds it out, will he be able to save her? Can they both make it out alive? Someone's gotta die, and that one someone might be very special to Sonny.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know a lot of people have written about this, but I thought I might try my shot at it, so here goes. Rated T for language and abuse. This is based on the song by Avril Lavigne "Nobody's Home"**

SPOV

I drove to the studio, crying. My step – father abused me every night while my mother was at work. She didn't know. She didn't know that I have bruises and that he is cruel. I tried to cover up my bruises best I could, not to worry her. No one knew. If I told, my step – father would kill me _and _my mother.

I wiped my tears and stepped out of my car. I gathered my belongings and walked toward the studio.

"Hey, Munroe." A familiar voice said.

"Not now Chad." I said, too upset about what had happened last night. Last night had been the worst beating of all. He had come home drunk and whipped me till I passed out.

"Whoa, no 'Hello' or 'How are you'?" Chad teased.

"Chad, not everyone has a perfect life like you." I spat and ran to my dressing room that I shared with Tawni.

"Hey, Sonny. We're doing a supermodel sketch. You're dress is on your vanity chair." Tawni said. I stared at the spaghetti strap dress with no back. I couldn't wear that dress. It would show all the bruises and cuts from my step - father's beatings.

"I –I can't w-wear that!" I shrieked and pointed to it.

"Why not?" Tawni inquired, turning around to face me.

"Um, I- I don't want to. I would rather wear something like a sweater or coat." I stammered.

Tawni gave me a funny look. "Okay…"

I set my things down and decided to go get a Fro – Yo. I walked toward the cafeteria and bumped into the last person I wanted to see.

"Sonny, what did you mean earlier?" Chad asked, this time a serious look on his face.

"Um, nothing. Just forget I said it." I said quickly and tried to escape, but he caught me by the arm. I screeched because he pressed me on a bruise and it hurt like hell.

"Sonny, are you okay?" He rolled up my sleeve and it exposed my arm full of bruises, cuts, marks, and scabs. He stared at my arm and then at me. Chad pulled me by the wrist into his dressing room and sat me down on his plush couch. Then, he sat across from me in a blue recliner.

"Spill." He said.

**A/N: Okay, I know its short, but I'll try to make it longer. Pretty please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please review!**

"_Spill." He said._

I stood up and said, "I can't Chad, I'm sorry. If I told, I would be doomed. Please don't tell anyone about this!" I ran out the door and back to my dressing room. I had to protect my mom. If that meant giving up my life and suffering for her, then so be it. I didn't want anything to happen to her.

"So, you ready to rehearse?" Tawni asked, as I entered.

"Tawni, I can't wear that dress!" I said again.

"Oh, Sonny. Silly, silly Sonny! Of course you can! You won't look bad in it, if that's what you're worried about. Of course you won't look better that me, but you will look decent enough."

I panicked. _"I can't wear that dress! My bruises will show definitely and my step – father always watches my show to make sure I don't leek any information or show anything. So in short I CAN'T WEAR THAT DRESS!" _

"Tawni, please! I can't wear that dress." I pleaded. This time I went on my knees at her feet.

"Oh, fine! Wear a fancy pantsuit or something." She muttered and went to change.

After the sketch, I went home and my step – father was waiting for me.

"Get me a beer, you worthless bitch!" he shouted from the living room. I hurried and got him his beer.

"Nice show tonight. Remember, it's our fucking little secret!" he hissed sinisterly. I nodded and went to my room. I cried and lay on my bed. I decided to log into mySpace.

PrettyTawni: Bored and admiring myself in the mirror.

G'man: Eating hotdogs and playing videogames.

Nicomyman: At G'man's house. Also eating hotdogs and playing videogames.

ZoraGenius: Trying to make a miniature robot.

CDCtheman: Writing a second edition biography of none other than awesome little me!

I looked at all my friends' messages and decided to write:

SunnySonny: Working on new sketches.

This way, people would think she is busy and leave her alone. She didn't want Chad messaging her asking her questions she knew she couldn't answer.

"Come down here, you little bastard! Hurry up and bring the tool." The tool was the whip Sonny got beaten by. She went downstairs and retrieved it from a secret drawer. She handed it to him and the pain began. She whimpered as it came lashing down on her fragile body.

Then she fell into a uncomfortable slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Like I said, I'll try to make it longer, but it's hard! Please review!**

CPOV

I watched as Sonny's step- father beat her. I wanted to kill that asshole so bad for what he had done to Sonny. Now I understood why she couldn't tell me. I had followed her all the way to her house and watched through windows.

I had to get her out of there.

When the bastard fell asleep, I sneaked into the house and picked up Sonny. I carried her back to my car and drove to my house. I lived alone. My parents had given me this mansion as a present for my thirteenth birthday. My sister had a room here too because we were very close, but now she is a famous model and she lives in her own mansion in Paris. My parents on the other hand live in Australia. So it's just me.

I carried Sonny to my bedroom and set her on my humongous bed. She slept until about 1:15 am.

"What? Where am I?" Sonny screamed.

"Hey, Sonny. How're you feeling?" I asked gently.

"Chad?" She looked at me, then moaned. "You saw, didn't you?"

"Yes, but right now we have to get you cleaned up." I said. I called the house doctor.

"They're on their way." I said to Sonny.

"Who?" she asked, confused.

"The doctor. She is coming here, to my house."

"Wow!" She said, taking everything in. "This place is amazing!"

"I know. It's mine, remember?"

"Wait, Chad. Why did you save me?"

I remained quiet. Finally I replied, "I don't know why, but I care for you a lot. More than I should or want to."

"Thanks. I really mean it. If you hadn't saved me and I told someone, my step – father would kill me and my mom. He would then act like it was an accident."

"You're welcome. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"What about my mom!?" Sonny suddenly exclaimed.

"I think your step- dad took care of it. What would he say to your mom?"

"You're right." She said.

There was suddenly a buzzing sound from the intercom by the door.

"That's the doctor." I said and reached to pick her up.

She allowed me to. I suppose it was from her aches and pains, but maybe it was another reason too. The reason I hoped for.


	4. Chapter 4

SPOV

Chad carried me downstairs. I secretly liked this. Chad made me feel safe, and I felt I could trust him with anything. His house was huge! There were white walls with modern paintings and the stairs had red velvet carpet running down them. The downstairs was even more extraordinary. There was a big white shaggy carpet with black leather sofas, a glass coffee table, and plasma screen TV in the living room. In the dining room there was a long glass table with twelve sleek black chairs. There was also a neon green bar that lit up. It had silver bar stools lingering along its counters. The kitchen blew me away. It had a very high tech looking refrigerator, stove and oven, microwave, blender, toaster, and basically any kitchen appliance. The counters were made out of marble and there were a lot of cupboards around.

Chad set me on a black leather chair and went to get the door. A middle – aged woman stepped inside. She had orange frizzy hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a white coat and held a black bag with a red cross on it.

"Hello Sonny, my name is Dr. Kerman and I will be examining you. Chad here told me about your fall, and I'm so sorry about it."

I looked at her, confused. "Oh, that fall. Yeah, it hurt."

"Why don't we go to Chad's room and I'll examine you. Chad can wait down here."

I followed Dr. Kerman up the stairs and into Chad's room. She told me not to be shy and remove my clothes except for my underwear. Then she took out her stethoscope and blood pressure machine. She also took out some other equipment. I felt a cold think on my back and yelped.

"It's okay. It's just the stethoscope." Dr. Kerman assured me.

I heard Chad's footsteps outside the door and he knocked. "Is everything okay?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine Chad." I replied.

Soon, Dr. Kerman cleaned all my wounds and put bandages. She gave me instructions on how to clean them every night and some fresh bandages.

"Take care this time, Sonny." She said and left. She spoke to Chad in hushed whispered and gave him the same instructions. She also told him to take care of me. Then, we heard her drive off in her car.

"Thanks, Chad." I said as he came and sat down next to me.

"You're welcome. I have to take care of you, remember? Dr. Kerman said so."

I looked up at him and into those beautiful blue. I suddenly fought back the urge to kiss him, but couldn't hold back for long.

Soon we were lip to lip. I didn't want the kiss to end but we both had to for air. Chad looked at me and smiled that dazzling smile of his. I smiled back at him and we kissed again. I yawned and blushed.

"What do you say we turn in for the night?" Chad asked me.

"Sure." I said.

"You can sleep in my sister's room. She never uses it anyway." He said, getting up. I followed him into a light blue room with a giant bed (not as big as Chad's though). It was spread with a white quilt and baby blue sheets. There was a bathroom attached and a big TV screen built into the wall.

"You can use my sister's closet and dresser. She never used any of the clothes. She also never used her laptop which is over on that desk." He said, gesturing to each item in order.

"I never knew you had a sister." I remarked.

"Her name is Kayla **(A/N: I decided to use my name LOL) **but I called her Kay. She now lives in Paris as the big supermodel Kayla Taylor Cooper." Chad said, there was sadness in his voice.

"Do you miss her?" I asked, holding his hand and squeezing it.

"Yes." He whispered. "She was my only real friend, except for you and Portlyn."

"Portlyn?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it may not look like it, but we are really good friends. I love her like a sister, like I loved Kayla."

I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Did you make sure all of your bruises are treated?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll be back." He said and went to his own room.

I walked up to the dresser and opened the first drawer. I found underwear, bras, and socks. I took and clean underwear and bra. I looked in the second drawer and found pajamas. I took a black tank top and gray short shorts. I changed and put my dirty clothes in a hamper I found in the huge bathroom. The bathroom was about as big as my whole room. I changed and you could see most of my bruises (except for the ones on my back).

Chad knocked on my door.

"Sonny?" he called softly.

"Come in." I said.

He opened the door and was wearing black pajama pants. He was shirtless and barefoot. Chad had a big six pack.

"Wow…" I said, staring at his abs.

He smirked. "Never saw any boy shirtless?"

"Yeah, I have." I cleared my throat. I yawned and lay on the bed.

"Good night Sonshine." Chad said, kissing my forehead.

"Good night." I hugged him. I climbed into the bed and lay my head on the soft pillow. Chad clapped and the lights turned off. He walked out of the room and closed the door.

I lay in the dark, thinking . I found my phone on the nightstand and a pair of headphones. I plugged it in and started listening to music.

_Nobody's Home _by Avril Lavigne came on. I felt exactly like the song described. Broken inside, but on the outside I looked pretty normal.

I was soon slipping into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Please review more! ~Thanks and Enjoy~**

CPOV

I headed back to my room and flopped onto my bed. I was really worried about Sonny. I knew I had to do something about her step – father to keep her and her mother safe. But most importantly, for Sonny.

I closed my eyes and opened them again. I had to catch him in the act. What if I recorded him? That could work…

I decided to go and check on Sonny. I crept toward her room and opened the door a crack. She looked like an angel, sleeping peacefully. Then, her phone caught my eye. I quietly tip - toed to her and looked at her phone. I saw what type of music she liked and made a mental note of it. If I was one day going to take her on a date, why not figure it out now?

You're probably thinking it was kind of stalker – ish, but I wanted to know. I crept back to the hallway and closed the door. I walked back to my room and wrote down some of the songs I remembered. Then, I fell back onto my bed and fell asleep.

Chad's Dream

_I woke up to find myself sitting in a field of grass. There was a little old lady who sat beside me. She had white hair that went down to her waist. She wore a pale blue robe and white moccasins. _

"_Grandma Cate?" I asked._

"_Yes, Chad. It's me." The old woman said._

_I stared at her in awe. My grandmother and I had been very close. She used to babysit me and my sister when my parents went out or on trips. _

"_I'm very proud of you, Chad. You helped someone you love, and that's very important. Now you have to protect her and yourself because if something happened to you, Sonny would be very hurt. So you need to make sure you protect both of you. I know it sounds hard, but I believe you can do it. I wouldn't have asked you to do this if I knew you couldn't do it. Good luck, and remember I love you. Kayla still loves you, you know. Don't forget about Sonny's love. It's the strongest love."_

I shot up, panting. I looked at the clock, _3:32 am. _I couldn't fall back asleep, so I sat in my bed and closed my eyes. I thought about my dream and knew I had to do something. Like my Grandma Cate had said, I needed to protect Sonny. I knew I had to come up with a plan and fast. I couldn't do it alone so I would have to ask Sonny to help me. I knew it was risky, but I'd make sure she would be okay. Besides, she wanted to help her mother.

Chad knew what he had to do.


	6. Chapter 6

SPOV

I woke up with a start. Then I realized where I was and I relaxed. I lay back on the bed and sighed.

There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Sonny?" Chad asked as he opened the door.

"I'm up!" I said, pushing the covers off of me. His hair was shaggy and messy, not perfectly combed like it usually was.

He chuckled. "You finally woke up."

"What time is it?" I asked. I looked at the clock and it read _11: 47 am._

"Ready for some breakfast?"

"Yeah."

We walked downstairs and there was a whole buffet sitting on the dining room table.

"Who are we trying to feed? An army?" I joked.

"Hey! I'm growing. I need food."

I laughed and ran to the table. I grabbed blueberry waffles and a side of bananas and strawberries. I poured syrup on the waffles. Chad put cereal in a bowl and filled it with milk. He also grabbed an apple and banana.

"We never got food like this back at my house." I commented.

"I kind of guessed that."

"Yeah…"

We ate in silence for awhile.

"Hey, Chad? Can… can we stay here for awhile? Not go anywhere?" I asked. I was broken inside. I hid it from the world, but not from Chad. Not anymore. I needed to tell someone. So I told him.

"Sonny, running away from your fears will not solve them." He said. "But, if it makes you happy we can stay here for three days."

I smiled. I knew he was right. Soon, I had to face my step – father. "Okay."

After breakfast, we went into the living room. I turned on the TV to a rerun of _SpongeBob. _I didn't pay any attention to it. I was looking at a picture of a five year old Chad, a pretty blonde girl who looked about eleven and an elderly woman. They were all smiling and hugging each other.

"Chad, who are those two other people in the picture?" I asked, pointing to it.

"Oh, that's Kayla and my Grandma Cate." He answered.

I watched TV for half an hour until Chad said we do something else. My phone started Mooing, so I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Honey, its Mom. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"George (her step – father) said you were sleeping over at Tawni's. When do you think you will be coming home?"

"In about a week. Tawni and I have a big project to work on for Ms. Bitterman."

"Okay sweetie, but call me every night. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye." I hung up.

"So?" Chad asked.

"I'm okay for a week. Like you thought, he said I was sleeping over at Tawni's."  
"Well, in that case we should do something. Name something and I probably will have it."

"Um, let's do arts and crafts." I still felt a little sore from all my bruises so I wanted to do something quiet and relaxing.

"Arts and crafts?" Chad asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, back in Wisconsin when I and my friends were bored we would do arts and crafts, you know? Like we would do beading, scrapbook making, and stuff like that." I explained.

"Chad Dylan Cooper does _not _do arts and crafts."

"Please?" I pleaded, giving him my puppy dog pout.

"Fine! But you are to tell no one of this."

"Okay."

We walked down a long hallway and then down a set of winding stairs. Chad clapped his hands and the lights came on.

And there I saw Chad Dylan Cooper's basement.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I really, **_**really **_**appreciate it! **

**~Thanks and Enjoy~**

SPOV

The basement was a museum. Not a museum for tourists, but of Coopers. There were paintings of Great- great-great- great- great- great grandparent Coopers, pieces of furniture that belonged to previous Coopers, and basically it was all Cooper – ish or Cooper related. In the far corner was the most modern Cooper stuff. Boxes piled high with labels that had Cooper marked on them.

"Do you ever clean this place out?" I asked, looking at Chad.

"Not really. My parents buy or inherit stuff and dump it here. Their basement is already full in one house. In their main house, they say they want the basement to look "presentable", so since no one comes here anymore, they give it to me." He shrugged.

"Oh."

Chad walked toward a box marked _Kayla's Arts _and picked it up. Then, he led me to a small area with an old velvet sofa and wooden coffee table. He set the box down on the table and sat on the sofa.

"Look through this box and take whatever you want."

I walked over to the box and opened it. There were tons of new supplies and they weren't cheap. I pulled out a sketchpad and drawing pencil. I began to draw.

Chad looked over my shoulder and asked, "Whatcha drawing?"

"I'm drawing the beach with a sunset. It's a place in Florida where my grandparents live. My dad and I used to walk there when I was little when we visited them. Before dinner we would always take a walk along the beach, watching the sunset together."

"You're a good artist." Was all Chad said.

I sighed. "You want to do something about my step – father, don't you?" I could tell it was bothering him pretty badly.

He shifted in his seat, looking uncomfortable. "No… no…"

I stared at him really hard and finally he gave up.

"Okay, okay! Maybe I want to do something. I want to do something because I care about you and I want you to be happy."

I nodded slowly, taking this all in. "What's your plan?"


	8. Chapter 8

CPOV

I told Sonny what I had in mind. It was a simple plan, but it would work. She nodded, looking solemn. I sighed.

"Trust me, Sonny. I know we had our differences in the past, but I honestly don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know, Chad. But still, I'm scared! How can I not be? If you were harassed for three years of your life by some maniac, wouldn't you be scared?"

I remained silent.

For two days Sonny and I did stuff inside my mansion. We went to the game room and played Wii sports, card games, air hockey, pool, shuffle board, and other stuff. Basically I had all the games anyone could think of, as Sonny put it. We rented DVDs and made popcorn. We even went swimming in the indoor pool.

I had to say Sonny looked fucking _hot _in one of Kayla's bikinis. She wore my favorite, the one with bubbles on it. Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper likes bubbles.

"That was awesome!" Sonny said as she floated on her back in the water. I had just given her a piggy back ride.

"I know. I'm awesome." I said, smirking.

She hit me on the head, playfully. "You know, if you weren't so nice to me I would have smacked you harder."

My cat, Clouds came prancing in the room. Chad Dylan Cooper was suppose to hate animals, but here I was staring at my cat. I love cats, I know it's hard to believe, but I do. I had them ever since I was little.

"Aww! What a cute cat! I didn't know you liked animals, Chad. I love them as you already know. Back in Wisconsin, I had two dogs named Sky and Scooter, three cats named Daisy, Pine, and Max, three horses named Maple, Pie, and Apple, and goat named Sock."

"Sock?"

"Well, the goat liked to eat socks. Once my sister left her shoes and socks out and he ate both of them. It was really funny, so my dad suggested we name him Sock."

I laughed. We got out of the pool and sat on the hammock together.

"Chad, I was scared before but now I know I have you and I don't have to be afraid anymore."


	9. Chapter 9

SPOV

I walked to my front door and opened it.

"I'm home!" I called.

"Good, now why did you run off like that?" I heard a gruff voice say.

I spun around to face my step – father. He was wearing ripped, stained jeans and no shirt. His chest was extremely hairy.

"I didn't. Where's Mom?" I asked.

"Get the tool!" he screamed. "Now, bitch! Hurry up! Don't sit on your ass all day!"

I stood there, looking at him. "No! I won't put up with this anymore!"

"GET IT NOW BITCH!" He screamed.

I ran to the secret drawer and got it. I handed it to him and he lashed it. I wailed in pain and tears streamed down my face. He cackled and lashed the whip again. My arm throbbed in pain. It bled and blood trickled down my arm. It landed on the kitchen floor.

Suddenly, a band of police officers came rushing in through the door. One of the officers pointed a gun at my step –father. A medical team came to my attention. They bandaged my arm. Chad came running over to me. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"George Smithson, you are under arrest for child abuse and murder."

"Murder?" I squeaked.

"I'm sorry Miss Munroe, but he murdered your mother…"

"WHAT?" I choked out. I began to sob. I burrowed my head in Chad's chest and cried my eyes out.

He picked me up and carried me to his limo. Yes, he got a limo. He lay me on the seat and put my head on his lap. We rode back to his house and he put me in bed. Chad sat on my bed and held my hand. I lay my head on the pillow and remained silent. We sat there for a long time. In silence.

Finally Chad said, "I'm sorry Sonny. I didn't know. I'm sorry."

I looked at him. "It's not your fault. It's mine. I was afraid to face my fears and I let her die. I let her slip through my fingers like sand. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Sonny, it's not your fault. You did everything you could. You suffered for her for three years. She is very proud of you right now, wherever she is."

I nodded and looked at him. I knew he was right, but I didn't want to face the facts. I wanted to run away, but look where I had ended up.

A dead mom _and _dad and a criminal step – father. On the bright side I had Chad, but then again I had no place to live.

"I guess you're right Chad. If I don't face my fears, I'll end up like I am now." I smiled a weak smile at him. "But at least I have you." I added.

"Why don't you go to sleep now, Sonshine?" Chad suggested, covering me with a blanket.

I lay my head on the pillow and fell asleep.

**Later that night…**

_I woke up to find myself lying on a bench in a small garden. A woman wearing a white robe and white moccasins sat next to me._

"_Mom?" _

"_Yes, Sonny, it's me. I'm so sorry, honey."_

"_Sorry? For what? I let you die Mom!" _

"_Sonny, listen to me. It's not your fault, darling. It was my own mistakes. I was too blind to see what George really was. You put up with suffering for me for three years. You did it just to protect me, but I didn't protect you. I'm sorry Sonny. Please understand that I am truly sorry…"_

"_She's right you know." A voice I hadn't heard in years said._

"_Dad!" I squealed and ran over to hug him._

"_Hey Sonnybunny." He said, stroking my hair._

"_Sonny, we are very proud of you. Don't blame yourself for something you didn't do. Also, stop living in the past. What's done is done, and you can't change it. But you can care for someone who cares about you a lot. That is what's important. Your mother and I will always be with you and watching you. Never forget that." _

_I hugged each of my parents and they walked away into the sunset together. _


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!**

SPOV

I woke up to find Chad asleep on the sofa across from my bed. He looked like an angel, so perfect (as always).

Today was my mom's funeral. MY step – father would be in prison for several years so I wasn't too worried about him. I remembered the dream I had. My dad was right; I did need to stop living in the past. I should be worried about my future. I could tell Chad would be in it for a long time. I quietly got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

When I came out Chad was getting up.

"Have a nice sleep?" I teased him.

"Yeah… We better get ready for you know what…" he said, looking uncomfortable.

"Sure. I'll get changed right away. Chad stood up and went outside.

I picked a plain **black** dress that went up to my knees. I matched it with a **black** mini sweater and **black **high heels. I grabbed a **black** clutch and stuffed my wallet and phone inside it. I combed my hair and put on **black** pearl earrings. I put on a matching **black** pearl necklace and sprayed some perfume on myself. I applied some eye liner and red lipstick.

Chad was waiting outside. He wore **black** slacks, a **black **polo, his **black **leather jacket, and converse. He walked in silence to his **black **convertible. We drove to the church and my mother lay in a gray coffin. She was dressed in a **black **dress and shoes. She looked pale and fragile like a porcelain doll.

I tried to remain calm, but tears welled up in my eyes and I couldn't help but choke on a sob. Chad squeezed my hand. I was going to be brave, for my mom, for my dad, and most of all for Chad.

The ceremony took place outside in the church graveyard. They buried my mother beside my father and said a few words. I didn't want to say anything big, so I just said:

"My mother was loving and caring. She was the best mother a girl could ever hope for. I loved her very much."

After the ceremony, Chad and I went to the studio. This is where things started to unravel themselves.

People stared at me. They knew. I was the one they felt pity for. I didn't like that.

Thanks to _Tween Weekly _my whole story was out. Their cover story was me, me. Me.

Sonny Munroe: A tragic Story

_Just last night, Sonny Munroe's step – father, George Smithson, was arrested for child abuse and murder. He had married Connie Munroe, mother of So Random!'s newest cast member for three years. During those three years, he abused Sonny. Sonny kept it a secret and recently the three named heartthrob, Chad Dylan Cooper found out. He took Sonny in and they are currently dating. Smithson killed Connie Munroe because she refused to let him have anymore beers. He was apparently drunk and several years ago, he stole a quarter of a million dollars from the company BJ's, a supermarket. He is now sentenced to many years in jail. The number of years is not clear at this moment. Sonny's condition is normal. She is recovering currently and resumes her spot on So Random! As for Chad Dylan Cooper, he is currently resuming his role as Mackenzie in Mackenzie Falls. _

I threw down the magazine in rage. How did they figure all this out? Probably paparazzi. I sighed and sat down on my couch in the dressing room. Now everyone would treat me different except for Chad. They would all feel sorry for me and try to sympathize me.

I hated when people felt sorry for me. I found it annoying and unnecessary.

Tawni entered and came to sit next to me.

"Before you start saying anything, -"I was cut off.

"Look, Sonny. I'm not here to offer my sympathy, I'm here to say that I'm glad you and Chad are together. I'm sorry that you had a rough life, but its in the past. I'm tired of caring for now, so why don't we go grab a Fro- Yo?"

I smiled at her and nodded my head. We linked arms and walked off to the cafeteria.

Chad sat next to me with my cast and Portlyn. We all laughed and I didn't care what anyone thought anymore. I had my friends and Chad.

That was all that really mattered.


End file.
